Tigre Drabbles
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: Just randomness and fun here (maybe some sad story's, idk yet.) Marcus and Ronnie are owned by my friend Storyteller54 (Yoo, Bro) Enjoy the fic's!
1. Chapter 1

"Marcus, will you just roll the dang die." Ronnie asked in slight annoyance.

"Which die? There are five!" Marcus looked up from the map in confusion with a hand full of dice.

"Why are we even playing this dumb game?" Frida leaned back in her chair, annoyed.

"Aww guys, come on, I've always wanted to play a roleplaying game!" Ronnie responded distraught.

The group were sitting at a round table in the training, they were playing Dungeons and Dragons. Django and Zoe had joined them.

"Well, if you wanted to roleplay we could have just-"Marcus was cut off by Zoe kicking him in the shin.

"Oww!"

"That's what you get, perv!" The avian girl snapped at him.

"Awww, jealous?"

"Why you little-" Before she could cause him anymore harm, a skeletal hand gripped her shoulder in a calming way.

"Calm down, dove, he's not worth a fight." Django told her in a nonchalant kind of way.

"Ok, ok, were getting off track. Guys, let's just get back to the game."

"Ok, ok!" Marcus rolled the die and got a 14.

Ronnie clapped happily and then told the group what happened; "14 is a decent roll, so you dodge the attack, but miss your hit."

"Dang it."

"Frida, it's your turn." Ronnie turned to the blue haired girl.

A few more rounds later and it was Marcus's turn again. They were fighting a powerful boss, (which was played by Manny) everybody's characters were hurt, the whole round could depend on him. But he was injured as well, he had to be clever.

"…is there any chance I can talk my way out of this?" He chuckled nervously.

"What no, you can'-" Manny was interrupted by Ronnie, who was the Dungeon master.

"Actually yes." Ronnie handed him a 20 sided die "I wish you luck."

Marcus shook the die in his hand before tossing it onto the table. It landed on a 20.

"WHAT?!" Manny exclaimed.

"That was such a good charisma roll…" Ronnie sat with an open mouth in surprise.

"I think Marcus might have just seduced his way out this!" Frida laughed, Manny and Marcus ranting and sputtering in anger and confusion.

"I now pronounce your characters, Man and Were-Tiger." Django snickered.

"WHAT? NO! I wouldn't marry him if somebody held a gun to my head!" Marcus snapped.

"I would never marry that perv!" Manny snapped.

"Hey, I am a straight perv!" Mark snapped at the tiger boy. "I wouldn't even choose you in an 'If I had to pick a guy' situation! That would be Django."

"Annnd I have suddenly been pulled into this couple's dispute." Django went a little wide eyed.

The two continued to rant while Django made snarky remarks. Being bi made it all the more funny to him.


	2. Chapter 2 a REALLY short one

Manny; "I have only two fears; Frida dying, or losing her as a friend."

Marcus; "What about her dad?"

Manny; "ok, i have three fears."


	3. Kiss n Tell

Marcus grabbed the girl just in time as the monster's hand came slamming down onto the cement. El Tigre and Marcus had been fighting a large sea monster that was terrorizing the town; Manny had managed to knock it out, which is what caused it to fall and almost hit the girl.

"Oh thank you so much." The girl thanked Marcus and pulled him into a kiss before running off, leaving him to stand there confused and lovestruck, the hearts practically popping above his head.

Manny jumped from the creature's head and jogged over to his friend.

"Marcus are you ok?" The tiger boy asked him.

No response. Mark just stared dizzily in the direction the girl went.

Umm…Marcus?" Manny waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

"She gave me a kiss…" Marcus muttered in a lovestruck daze.

"Oh great…" the Manny groaned in annoyance before he grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged Mark away from the spot.

Marcus stayed in this lovestruck daze for a few days, every moment furthering Manny's annoyance. Manny just couldn't take any more of this silliness. They were in the training room, El Tigre was practicing his agility while Marcus sat next to a window, just staring out in his continued daze.

"Oh, for the love of, WILL YOU LET IT GO!" Tigre jumped down from his spot to stand next to Marcus.

The fire wielding boy snapped out of his daze and turned towards his irritated friend.

"It's just a kiss, it's not a big deal!" Manny snarked.

"At least I've been kissed before." Marcus smirked.

"W-what?! I've been kissed before!" Manny snapped back.

"Oh, reeeeally? By who then?" Marcus raised a brow and continued smirking, clearly not convinced.

Manny shut up then and there.

"None of your business…" He gritted through his teeth, his face grew hot under his mask.

Marcus caught a glimpse of blue hair towards the back of the training room.

"FRIDA! Who was Manny's first kiss?" Marcus called yelled at her from his seat.

"MARCUS!" Manny snapped.

"Oh, that was me!" Frida yelled from another room.

"Oh, so that was your first k-WHAT?!" Marcus jumped out of his seat.

"Damnit Frida!" El Tigre stumbled back, very flustered.

"You two **kissed**? When did this happen!?" Marcus freaked out.

"N-none of your business!" Manny began running away.

"Yeah it is!" Marcus called after his friend and chased after him.

Frida just laughed.


	4. Manny exe has stopped working

"Truth or dare, Marcus?" Frida asked.

"Dare!" Marcus smirked.

"I dare you to kiss the next person to walk out of the kitchen!" Frida crossed her arms and smirked, full well knowing who was in the kitchen.

Manny emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand;

"So, guys what did I mi-" His question was cut off at a hand went around his waist and swept him off his feet in a dip. Marcus kissed the tiger boy before letting him drop to the floor.

"Ok, Frida, truth or dare?" Marcus walked away from the event like it was nothing.

Meanwhile Tigre laid of the floor in intense confusion, about many, **many** things.


	5. Undead?

Marcus and Django on a bounty bunting mission, searching for a monster that is terrorizing the citizens. (idk, just go with it.) They are currently in a dark warehouse, searching for evidence.

"So…what did you look like when you were alive?" Marcus asked over his shoulder as he looked under a machine.

"I beg your pardon?" Django turned around and looked at the Mark like he was crazy.

"Well you're undead so that means you used to be alive at some point, right?"

Django groaned an facepalmed. _"Humans and their dumb misconceptions…"_ He muttered to himself and turned to face the fire powered boy.

"Yes, I am a skeleton demon, but I'm not 'undead.' I never died, I was born a little baby, just like you humans." Django explained in a huff.

"Oh."

Silence.

"So umm…" Marcus uttered a little awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"If your kind have baby's…and you are skeletons….how exactly do you **make** them?" Marcus asked carefully, wondering if he even wanted to know.

"We don't reproduce sexually, if that's what you're asking." Django responded with a deadpan.

"So…you can't have sex?" Marcus raised a brow in confusion.

Django chuckled and walked over to Mark, the skeleton demon leaned close to the others face with a smirk.

"I never said that…We have our ways of enjoying ourselves." Django purred the words with the most flirtatious tone possible, he then walked away with an evil and flirty smirk on his face.

Marcus stood there with wide eyes and a red face as the demon diapered around a corner.

Marcus blinked before muttering; "So, that's how he gets so many dates…"


	6. Together?

**(lets say this takes place when their in their mid twenty's) (and this was inspired by a scene from Doctor Who)**

* * *

Manny and Marcus had stumbled upon a little baby girl in a bush while at the mall, now they are trying to find her mother or a help desk, whichever comes first. The two walked past a booth sales lady. She smiled and cooed at the baby; (who Manny was currently holding)

"Awwww, two dad's taking their baby shopping." The lady smiled sweetly and cooed.

Marcus and Manny looked wide eyed in horror

"W-where not a couple! I'd never marry him!" Manny freaked.

"Yeah, i would never marry him!" Marcus confirmed.

"See!"

"Yeah, i could never marry him; he's clumsy, not funny, bad an fighting, kind of a little low in the intelligence area, and-" Marcus looked over and Manny who was now scowling. "What?"

"It's a good thing were not married, cause you would be sleeping on the couch."


	7. Dazed

Marcus, Manny, and Frida were walking through town. They passed a pizza shop and Marcus happened to look in; 3 girls sat at a table inside; One girl had fiery orange hair and red lipstick. The second girl had short spiky white hair, she wore mismatching cloths. The third girl had shoulder length blond hair and a bedazzled eyepatch over her right eye.

"Damn! Who are they?!" Marcus stopped his two friends in their tracks, as if cupid hit him with an arrow.

"Oh, those girls go to our school. They are known as "The Bad Girls."" Frida explained.

"Really? Humm, maybe I ought to go and say hello." He said in a flirty manor.

Frida and Mannys eyes went wide;

"Oh no, you do-" Frida tried to warn the demonic boy, but Manny slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her. (well not "slapped", but you get what I mean)

"Ok, we'll wait here and think about stuff to do." Manny responded with a very, very, faint smirk.

Marcus raised a brow, but shrugged and headed inside the pizza shop. After less than a minute a commotion could be heard inside; there was screaming, glass breaking, and people running out of the shop. This shouting and crashing continued for about 10 minutes. Frida got board and went to buy some churros.

Manny looked at his watch; "Man, they must be tired today. They usually get this done in five minutes."

There was suddenly a loud metal slam behind the shop, followed by the three girls exiting the ally way like nothing happened. Manny quickly headed down the alleyway and behind the shop. With a knowing smirk on his face, Manny walked over to the dumpster and pulled up the lid. Inside was a very dazed and bruised Marcus, laying on his back.

Manny smirked and leaned on the dumpster, resting his chin on his fist "So…how did it go?" He smiled, not even trying to hide his entertainment on the whole situation.

"Not well." Marcus responded dazed.

Manny offered him a hand, and helped the bruised kid stand up.

"I barely said anything to them! A-all I said was; "Hello ladies."" Marcus wobbled as he tried to stand up.

"Yeah, they have shorter fuses than dynamite." Manny chuckled, attempting to keep his friend standing up.

"I'm not that detestable…am I?" Marcus asked, clearly still a bit out of it.

"No, you're not detestable. Their just jerks." Manny chuckled.

"Come on, one leg over the rim." Manny helped the poor kid out of the dumpster, Marcus stumbled out and slammed into Manny, who had to hold poor Mark up.

"I think you could probably use an Advil, and likely a nap." Manny chuckled, Marcus having to lean on him for support.

"You're a good friend, you know that?" Marcus said, still quite dazed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Manny smiled as he led him out of the ally.

"And cute."

"I know." Manny smirked before the two went looking for Frida.


	8. Randomness

**Frida (looking at a page);** "Ahhh, yes, what are these strange markings?"

 **Marcus takes the page and turns it right-side up** ; "Words."

* * *

 **Manny, while holding some scissors;** "What does it say about me that when my mind drifted to ' _What if I accidentally poked myself in the eye with this?'_ and my immediate thought was, _'Well, at least it's gonna be on the internet.'_

 **Marcus;** "It says that I should hold the scissors."

* * *

 **Marcus;** "Sorry, I lost my cool for a sec there."

 **Frida;** "You can't lose what you never had."

* * *

 **Manny;** Who the fuck!?

 **Rodolpho;** Language!

 **Manny;** Whom the fuck!?

* * *

 _The sources of these jokes in order of_ _appearance; Scooby Doo; Monsters Unleashed, Good Mythical Morning, I Carly, Stranger Things._


	9. Importance (Guest staring Zim and Dib)

"Alright, here's the plan." Manny stated, using a stick to draw in the dirt. They were in the jungle, not too far from a building of evil people. (standard day)

"Marcus and I will make a ruckus in the front and distract them. Then you and Zim will get into the computer room and steal the files."

"Your going to trust Zim with getting the files, I get me, but why him?" Dib raised a brow and held a suspicious expression.

Zim snapped his attention to Dib with a comedically offended expression. "WHAAA! How dare you! Zim can be trusted!"

"You once stole the organs of our classmates!" Dib snapped back at the green little alien.

 _ **Marcus's eyes went wide;**_ "I'm sorry, he did what now?"

 _ **Zim rolled his eyes;**_ "Oh whatever, almost everybody turned out fine once I returned the organs, you need to let that go Dib-worm."

 _ **Marcus;**_ "He stole people's organs?!"

 _ **Dib;**_ "Let it go? The school nurse died!"

 _ **Marcus, mumbling to himself in disbelief;**_ "He stole peoples organs…?!"

 _ **Zim;**_ "So? She had lung cancer anyways."

 _ **Dib;**_ "Not the point!"

 _ **Manny;**_ "GUYS! Enough! We need to get back to the important thing here!"

 _ **Marcus;**_ "HOW, is him stealing **organs** not important!"

* * *

 **And the argument continued on until an explosion knocked them back to the present issue.**


	10. Stay Golden

**(Lets say there all around 18-20 in this)**

Manny, Marcus, and Django were all sitting at the beaten up old table in the training room.

 **Marcus;** "I don't understand how you can't remember her."

 **Django;** "I honestly just don't remember."

 **Marcus;** "She says you two seriously dated. How many people could one skeleton demon have dated within 2 years?"

 **Django;** "Depends, what do you count as a girlfriend?"

 **Manny smirked;** "He hasn't dated enough people to answer this question."

 **Marcus;** "Oh look who's talkin!"

 **Django;** "Humm, well I guess about 70."

 _Marcus and Manny snapped their heads to look at him, wide eyed._

 **Marcus;** "7-70? 70!" _he stammered_.

 **Manny;** _*raising his arms as if to block something*_ "Watch out he's gonna explode!"

 **Django;** "What?"

 **Marcus;** "What…WHAT? You….How?...

 **Marcus;** "You sir, are a slut."

 **Manny;** "Marcus, how can you say that!? So he's dated 70 people in 2 years, that doesn't make him a slut."

 **Manny;** "That makes him **the** slut! He is the grand **poobah** of slutdom! He is the easiest person in this room."

 **Marcus;** "Manny Rivera, you take that back!"

 **Manny;** _*Gestures to Mark*_ "The slut is dead." _*Gestures to Django*_ "Long live the slut."

(Taken from the Golden Girls bit; "Long live the Slut." XD)


	11. THERES TWO OF THEM? THE HORROR!

**(Coffin is an OC of mine, she has nothing to do with El Tigre, but I thought for a drabble I would bring her in X3)**

Manny, Frida, and Marcus were inside the arcade. It wasn't as busy as usual, but it was a Tuesday morning, so that was understandable. Why was this place open on weekday mornings? Frida and Manny were taking turns trying to beat each other's high scores on a game called Hero Smash. Meanwhile Marcus sat at a small table in the nearby food area, which was currently closed, but it did have some vending machines.

"Hey, Marcus, why don't you give it a try?" Frida asked as she went past him to get a drink from the machine.

"Nah, arcade games aren't really my thing." He replied lazily.

"Ya stick in the mud." She laughed and typed to drink code into the vending keypad.

"Hey-!" Marcus was interrupted as El Oso crashed through the wall near the vending machines, launching the one Frida was using across the room, barely missing her.

"HEY! I just got that soda!"

"Eh, sorry man. I'm just here for the fire kid." He stated nonchalantly.

"What do you want with Marcus, El Oso?" Manny walked over bordly, clearly not at all scared of El Oso. None of them were scared of El Oso.

The large bear man pulled out a piece of paper that read in bold letters;

 **WANTED; Dead or Alive.  
Description; A short demonic female adolescent with fire abilities.  
Dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair.  
Reward; $5000  
Bounty by Spineback. **

The three looked at the paper carefully.

"Oso, you got the wrong person. I'm not a girl." Marcus looked up at the tall man, clearly a bit annoyed.

"I never said you was." Oso raised a brow in confusion.

"The bounty says female."

"So?"

"Female means girl!"

"It does?"

"Yes!"

"Trust him, he's an expert on the matter of what girl is." Frida snickered.

Marcus smirked "I take that as a compliment."

"Damn it." Frida frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well if this aint you, then who else is it?" Oso frowned in confusion at the fire boy. "Man, who else got demon powers?"

"Well it could be a typo." Manny suggested.

"Manny, shut up right now!" Mark snapped.

Oso scratched his head. "What's a typo?"

Frida cleared her throat and explained while Marcus face palmed; "A typo is when somebody miss types a word. It likely was meant to say male, as in a boy, but somebody typed it as female instead."

"Ohhh. So you IS the bounty I'm looking for!" El Oso's face lit up.

"Gee, thanks guys!" Marcus snapped at his friends, who gave him a nervous shrug.

Suddenly El Oso punched Marcus across the room and into another vending machine

"WILL THE FOOD MASSICURE NEVER END!?" Frida shouted in horror, mean while Manny activated his belt buckle.

El Tigre was about to run and help his friend, but suddenly a flaming chare got thrown past him and Frida, hitting El Oso square in the shoulder. Oso yelled and rolled around along the ground, frantically trying to put out the fire.

"Looking for me!?" A girls voice shouted spunkally.

Marcus, Manny, and Frida turned to look in the direction that the voice (and chair) came from;

Standing on top of the hockey table was a girl of about 13. She had fluffy, short, spiky black hair that faded to burnt orange at the ends. Her eyes were an orangish brown with slit pupils, they somewhat glowed. She had dark brown skin and wore almost all black clothing. She had a black t-shirt with a hellish red pentagram on it, it was tied up at the waist lazily, showing her stomach. She had black jeans with an orange belt, and black combat boots with red laces. She also had horns made of fire, and a forked tail, also covered with fire. Her hands generating fire.

Frida and Manny looked back between the girl and Marcus a few times with wide eyes.

"Ah, hell no, theres two of them!" Frida groaned and facepalmed rather hard, knocking herself down.

The girl jumped in the air and brought a fiery kick down onto El Oso, knocking him through the floor and into the basement. After a few moments of silence, it was clear that El Oso was ether knocked out or decided the bounty wasn't worth it, Manny had a feeling it was the ladder.

The girl looked sad; "Awww, that was easy! That was hardly any fun at all!" she pouted.

Frida was currently helping Marcus get untangled from the vending machine springs…and by helping, I mean stuffing her backpack with as many snacks as she can. After Marcus was free, he and his two friends walked over to the strange girl, while carefully avoiding the large hole in the ground.

"So, who are you?" Manny asked the girl, raising a brow and tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, my names Coffin!"

"Oh, that's your alter ego?" Frida half asked, while struggling to open a bag of chips.

"No, that's just my name." Coffin tilted her head, clearly not sure why her answer was strange.

The three looked at her with both concern and confusion.

"Your parents named you Coffin?" Manny raised a brow.

"Yeah…why are you looking at me all weird?" She answered.

"…no reason…" Frida shrugged and laughed nervously.

Suddenly Oso came jumping up through the hole in the floor, Manny grabbed Frida and jumped out of the way as he landed in the spot she had been standing. El Oso raised his fists, ready for round two with Coffin.

Marcus raised his fists, fire forming around them. Coffin saw this and her face lit up, stars in her eyes and a big excited smile on her face. Her fire horns came back, and her tail lit up again, fire forming around her hands.

"DEMONIC FIRE SIBLINGS!" She excitedly raised her hand in a waiting high five.

Marcus laughed and they had a flaming high five.


	12. I stole yo gold

There was an old bridge outside the city, it had many reports of people vanishing, and screeching being heard at night. So of course, Marcus and Manny went to investigate…at night… The two had their flashlights and were trying to get the creature to come out.

Marcus turned and looked over at Manny; "Ok, you aren't going to like this, but I'm gonna try and annoy it. I'm just gonna be as crude as possible."

Manny was busy checking the disappearance reports on his phone, only paying half attention. "ok."

Marcus took a deep breath and yelled into the dark abyss off the bridge; "FUCK YOU GOATMAN!"

Manny whipped around to look at his friend; "DUDE?! What the crap? I thought you were gonna work your way up!"

The fire powered boy shrugged; "No, just right out of the gate. Why build up?"

"Ok, well I might as well join in on the fun." Manny chuckled and shrugged. "THIS IS OUR BRIDGE NOW!"

"YES! OUR BRIDGE! WE SHALL TAKE IT FROM YOU!" Marcus snapped at the dark sky.

* * *

 **-30 minutes of shouting offences at the sky-**

* * *

"SCREW YOU GOA-Marcus I don't think this is working." Manny stopped mid shout, he was getting tired of screaming off into the darkness.

"Yeah, I think this might have been one big flop. Let head back to the city." The two started heading back to the truck that they had borrowed from gramps.

Suddenly there was a loud hellish screech, a winged figure few out of the darkness and grabbed Manny, taking off into the darkness again.

"Manny!" Marcus quickly ran after his friend through the forest.

* * *

 **-Some time later-**

* * *

The winged devil creature laid on the cave floor in a broken heap, stars going around his head, while Marcus and Manny stood over him triumphantly. Manny was holding a large bag of gold that he had stolen from the creature, and Marcus was holding a strange goat like devil lady that he rescued during the fight.

Manny smirked down at the evil unconscious creature and began mocking it in a southern accent; "I stole yo gold," Marcus laughed and joined in as well; "We stole yo gold, and yo wife."

Said devil wife proceeded to hiss at Marcus and slap him, then proceeded to jump out of his arms and fly off into the night.

"Awww.."

"well…we stole yo gold anyways." Manny stated.

"Yeah, we did get a lot of gold out of this, didn't we? I think we should do this more often!" Marcus smiled confidently.

"You think we should beat up monsters, then steal their gold and wives?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

The goat monster twitched on the floor.

"Goodbye goat man," Manny chuckled.

Marcus poked the creature a bit with his shoe; "Ya fuckin whimp."

* * *

 **Based off of;**

 **"Buzzfeed Unsolved: Shane yelling at/taunting ghosts n' demons n' ghouls"**

 **found on Youtube**


	13. Long week WordgirlEl tigre crossover

" _Marcus, Manny, and Frida were visiting Fair City. It was safe to say that this was a….strange city. The citizens were kind and very friendly, but with no wit whatsoever. Thank god Wordgirl is as smart as she is, cause this city needs it. And the villains! They're so sensitive, you can't insult them without Bec-Wordgirl scolding you for it."_

Wordgirl was waiting at a bus stop, she looked up and frowned; "Why are you being so cranky today?"

" _I'm sorry, I've been reading about Miracle City a lot. People are more aggressive there."_ The narrator spoke.

"Are they? I hope these three aren't mean, the villains couldn't handle it. White Pantera spoke very highly of them." The young girl spoke with a slight worry, lightly kicking a rock as she waited for the bus.

"Ah, White Pantera. Main superhero of Miracle city! He's quite a fan of yours, he's very amazed at your crime fighting skills." The Narrator continued, pride in his voice.

She smiled and waved it off like it was nothing.

" _Granted, living in such a nice area helps greatly with that…_." He stated with some snark in his voice.

"Hey!" She snapped back with annoyance; she could practically _hear_ the smirk.

The bus finally arrived; Marcus, Manny, and Frida walked got off and approached the young hero.

"Hi, you're Wordgirl, right?" Manny asked, raising a brow.

" _That she is!"_ Narrator spoke from his invisible location.

The three proceeded to whip around looking for the strange voice.

Becky sighed and chuckled a bit; "This is gonna be a long week…"

* * *

" _As the week proceeded, the 3 heroes of Miracle City had many strange interactions in Fair City. They were getting very anno-"_

"Damn right we're annoyed! You never shut up!" Marcus shouted up at the sky, not sure where to look.

"Language!" Becky snapped at him.

Manny; "Why must you have a third person omnificent voice following you around at all times?"

Becky; "Don't you have one in Miracle City?"

Manny; "…NOOOO!"

* * *

Manny; *sneezes*

Narrator; _"Bless you."_

Manny; "God?!"

Marcus; "Manny, that joke stopped being funny after the fifth time you made it."

* * *

" _The fire powered anti hero, with no sense of fashion, swings-"_

Marcus; "NO SENSE OF FASION! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, YA LILY-LIVERED POLTERGUIST!"


	14. The Arena

Marcus and Manny were walking down the street, when the former saw a poster on a wall. He stopped walking and read it aloud;

 _"Friday nights from 5:00 pm to midnight. The Cattle Arena!"_

"Hahaha, Cattle Arena! Could you imagine!? What would a cattle-" Marcus was laughing until he saw the nervous smile Manny was giving him.

"…. It's not a typo, is it?"

"…no." Manny answered quietly

"WHAT THE CRAP!? WHY CAN'T THIS CITY BE NORMAL FOR FIVE MINUETS!?"

Manny struggled not to laugh at his friends hysterics.

"What the hell even is a Cattle Arena?!" Mark snapped at him.

"Well, people ride on cows and try to take down the other players using basketballs covered in blunt plastic spikes." Manny explained, chuckling a bit.

There was a pause as Mark's brain absorbed the new, and very stupid, information.

Marcus let out a long defeated groan as he crumpled to his knees.

"Whhhhhhy! Why is it always this town? Ugh!" He put his face in his hands and sobbed comedically as Manny awkwardly patted his head.


	15. Whack

**(Based on an Agents of Shield Moment)**

* * *

Setting; a small grey metal room with no windows.

A young man holding a gun stood in front of Manny, he seemed a little crazed.

"Are you, are you really El Tigre?" The man asked shakily.

"Yes…" Manny responded hesitantly

"My god, your finally here. You can finally save us!" The man seemed so happy he could cry.

Manny raised his hands up, as if it would help calm the man "Woah, woah, calm down. First off, were the hell am I? I just got teleported here with no warning."

"Oh, right! This is-"

 ***WHACK***

The man was suddenly knocked out cold by Marcus, who jumped out of seemingly nowhere.

Manny; "Why'd you do that?! He was about to tell me where I am….Where we are!"

Marcus; "Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I see a dude pointing a shotgun at you, I'll just stand by and watch."

* * *

They had propped up the man against the wall, and waited for him to wake up. It was taking a long time.

Manny; "Damn Mark, how hard did you hit him?"

Marcus; "What the hell kind of question is that? As hard as I possibly could."

Manny sighed heavily with a lot of annoyance, they were going to be there for a while.


End file.
